


苦夏夜中人

by Akikonomu123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikonomu123/pseuds/Akikonomu123
Summary: 卡佐1..卡all+小老乡 暗示
Relationships: 卡佐
Kudos: 6





	苦夏夜中人

**Author's Note:**

> 苦闷的sex

“你怎么回来了？”

卡卡西听到门铃声去开门的时候已经快凌晨了，开门前他实在想不到究竟谁会专程半夜来打扰自己，可开门后，见到站在门外的人，他并不意外。站在门外的黑发青年比他稍矮一些，面容如同被雨水打落的花瓣般幽微苍白，整个人被一件宽大的深灰色披风束起来。

这让卡卡西忍不住想起很多年前他还是上忍的某个夜晚，12岁的黑发男孩全身湿漉漉地站在旗木家老宅的门口，也是这样一言不发。

“不说话吗？”卡卡西靠在门框边打量了他一会儿，并没有邀请这个突如其来的陌生人进门的意思，“不会是回来参加鸣人明天的婚礼的吧......”

黑发青年闻声抬头瞥了他一眼，清秀的眉宇正尖锐地攒紧，略长的发梢上挂着水滴，披风领口被濡湿成一片深色。

卡卡西叹了口气，把门推开了些。他当上火影后就搬出了原来的那间略显局促的单间，现在住的这间公寓比原来宽敞许多，只是里面的家具很少，看起来空空的，少了几分人味。搬家那天他才发现真正属于自己的东西其实很少，甚至连一只旅行包都装不满。

他把黑发青年一路领到洗手台的位置，顺手从架子上取下一条干净的白毛巾递了过去。然而黑发青年并没有伸手接过，反而伸手解开了领口的扣子，任由那件沉甸甸的深色披风滑落在脚旁，他在镜中望向那个比他年长许多的银发男人，眼瞳中蒙着一层若有似无的雾气。

原来教过的学生现在正跪在他身前，用嘴唇顺从地叼住他的腰带。

牙齿碰撞上金属时发出一阵清脆的碰撞声，卡卡西想把他的头推开，视线却黏着在了那截纤细的白颈上，黑色发丝顺着优雅的颈部线条自然垂下，水滴顺着汇聚成几柱水流埋进衣领里，勾勒出骨骼的形状。

“老师对学生出手可是社会新闻啊。”卡卡西捏住青年削尖的下巴，从上方俯视，然后久违地唤出学生的名字，“佐助。”

“你什么时候是我的老师了？六代目火影。”黑发青年抬眼看他，伸出鲜红的舌尖舔了舔他的指缝，眼神中带着不屑。

卡卡西笑了笑，任由他用嘴解开了自己的腰带。

黑发青年苍白而削瘦的脸颊轻靠在他的小腹旁，吞吐时湿润的黑发来回磨蹭在他的腿根上，口腔中泄露出的水声在狭小的空间里显得格外煽情。他很诚实地发出了几声低沉而沙哑的喘息，像是年长者给予孩子奖励般用手掌轻抚过双腿间的头顶，然而黑发青年却泄愤似的用牙齿故意顶了顶嘴里的东西，抬头狠狠盯了他一眼，像在表示自己并不需要这样的施舍，现在发生的这一切都是等价交换......

卡卡西轻轻叹了一口气，伸出拇指帮他把嘴角的半透明白色液体抹到了自己的指腹上，开口问，"你是来找我要安慰的？"

黑发青年摇了摇头，嘴唇恢复了些血色，睫羽间湿漉漉的，抬头望向他时黑色的眼珠上还残留着外面湿润粘腻的空气。卡卡西与他对视时突然有些恍惚，这才发现原来这些年里自己的学生还是没有变，仍然和当年从木叶出走时一模一样。

那个孩子曾经沉默着向他发出求救信号，而他却无能为力，只能让事情变得更加糟糕而已。

正当黑发青年试图再一次把那个东西吞进嘴里时，卡卡西推开了他的头，把手伸进了他的衣领里，慢条斯理地解开了上面的第一颗扣子。

"够了，接下来的事情，就交给我吧。"

卡卡西听见自己的声音回荡在狭小的空间内。

// 

这时他才突然想起，原来很多年前他的学生宇智波佐助在叛逃木叶前的那一晚，和他在那间没什么人味儿的旗木老宅里做过一次。

当时窗外下着雷阵雨，他正在浴室里用伊鲁卡买来的洗发水揉搓着一头干燥的头发，潮湿的地板上氤氲着一种淡淡的腐木味。他洗完澡坐在粗劣的床单上，一边擦拭着头发一边静静听着窗外的雨声。过了一会儿钴蓝色的街光从那扇老门里钻了进来，伊鲁卡身后跟着个个子矮矮的苍白男孩，全身的衣服好像都被雨淋湿了。

他略有些不满地抬眼瞥了瞥门口棕色头发的年轻男人，显然对他带来的这个突如其来的“麻烦”有些头疼。然而伊鲁卡只是尴尬地笑了笑，说自己刚开门的时候看见佐助正站在门口，吓了一跳。不知道在这么大的雨里站了多久，衣服全都湿透了，应该是有什么重要的事情来找卡卡西さん吧。

然而站在阴影处的男孩并没有开口说话，没有血色的脸庞笼罩在钴蓝色的灯光下。后来棕发的年轻老师亲昵地蹲下和男孩耳语几句后便关上门悄悄走了。虽然这也正是他当初决定和这个年轻男人交往的理由——哪里都说不上很好，可善解人意和很会读空气这点深得他意。

门关上的刹那，那个男孩朝他走了过来，眼神闪烁不安，雪白的手腕上还留着前些天被他粗暴地用钢绳绑在树上挣扎时留下的痕迹。于是他摘下了自己的面罩，第一次在男孩面前露出了自己的脸。

那也是男孩第一次见到他真正的样子。

凉意不停侵袭全身，男孩把自己蜷缩在他的怀里，任凭他的手托起自己的脖子，掀开自己身上那件已经湿透的蓝色上衣。他用嘴唇蹭了蹭那裸露在布料之外的白色膝盖，上面有股甜津津的又青涩的气味——那是具从来没被人抚摸过的身体，更没有被唇舌啃咬亲吻过的烙印。只要他轻轻一压，那两个圆圆的，小巧而白皙的膝盖就会无力地悬在空中，向上无助地顶着白色的胸膛。

男孩仿佛受不了这样的刺激，瞳孔蒙上一层泪膜，双唇颤抖着反复喃喃道：老师…… 

那时男孩第一次叫他老师。他想男孩一定是想到了自己的哥哥，曾经他眼神清澈，纯净的没有一丝一毫的杂质，现在却因被迫目睹了那场惨剧，双瞳上被强行烙下两个红色的蝌蚪状印记。 

年长者似乎看穿了男孩的心思，于是用自己的舌尖托起他的眼球舔了个干净，最后轻轻亲了亲他的眼窝，向他露出了自己左眼那只镰刀花纹的写轮眼。

他想，总有一天这个男孩会怨恨自己，然而他同时也会明白这一切都毫无意义，他从一开始就不应该对自己抱有任何多余的期待。 

“你真的长大了。”卡卡西从回忆中恍然醒来时轻轻感叹了一声，随即将轻吻像花瓣一样落在佐助的脖颈上。

调情般的动作，让佐助觉得身体中涌动着一股抽搐般的水流，随着沉浮不断扩散，蔓延遍全身。于是他只好夹紧大腿，努力保持起身体的平衡。然而卡卡西的手很快从他的衬衫下摆钻了进去，灵巧地抚慰着那个发热的东西，又把那些白色的液体均匀地抹在他的腿根上。

“原来我只要不小心轻轻碰到你一下，你就像触了电一样。”卡卡西一边笑着，一边用鼻梁亲昵地蹭了蹭那片蝴蝶骨下的阴影。

佐助听到后只是转过头来瞪了他一眼，仿佛很不满意这样的语气，像某种夜行动物般用手指捻起他的手指在鼻子下轻嗅了两口，露出厌恶的表情。

“你抽烟？”他听见自己学生的语气中略带些嘲意，“六代目火影也需要这种东西？真是堕落了呢。”

“嘛……六代目火影下了班也只是个普通的中年男人。”卡卡西慢慢地舔湿他耳边那圈薄红的皮肤，突然想起刚刚那句话是自己曾对他说过的话后便笑了笑，捉弄似的加快了手指的速度，将那处湿润的地方微微撑开，发出噗滋噗滋的水声，“怎么这么记仇，在外面还好吗？过得怎么样……”

“还能怎么样，不是你叫我赎罪的吗？”

浊重的呼吸声徘徊在两人之间，卡卡西一边托着佐助的腰一边顶弄着手指，在他单手无法保持平衡时伸出手臂从胸口穿了过去，把那具单薄的身体固定在了怀里。在身体深处被侵入的瞬间，佐助苍白削瘦的下颚难以承受般地向后仰起，他因身体被贯穿的钝痛感而虚着眼，隐约用余光看见了男人唇边的那颗黑色小痣，于是他伸出舌头，绕着那个凸起的小点舔了一圈，可那双唇却仍紧闭着。

“怎么不说话了……六代目，看到我现在这幅样子，还希望当初那个人也活下来赎罪吗？”

见卡卡西久久没有回答，佐助直接扭过脖子去看他，故意用断臂的瘢痕摩擦在自己正依附着的胸口上。

然而他并没等到如期的反应便被卡卡西凶狠的吻给攫走了呼吸。卡卡西与他下身相连，灼热的器官毫无缝隙地镶嵌在他的身体里，一寸寸地碾压，毫无怜惜地索取。每当他试图拧动自己身体时，卡卡西便挽住他的腰肢狠狠向深处撞去，看着那脊背上青色的骨骼痕迹在钴蓝色的灯光下被衬得像块薄脆的玻璃。

卡卡西想起很多年前也曾拥抱过那个男孩，一身骨头像是灌了水的细玻璃管，双臂收紧就会碎成一堆细渣，然后毫不留情地扎进对方的身体，鲜血淋漓。

“他原来帮我换眼睛的时候……说起过你。”佐助喘息着，像溺水者那样攀上卡卡西的耳边，“不好奇吗？那个人说了什么。”

像报复卡卡西的沉默一般，佐助的嘴唇从他的耳畔一路移到眼窝处，轻咬了一口上面的粉色细痕，留下一道很浅的牙印。然后模仿起当年这个男人对自己曾做过的事——他用舌尖托起那只黑色的眼珠，上面不再有令他生厌的红色的镰刀花纹，于是他轻轻舔舐着，感受着虹膜的轻微颤动，像是心脏都被一起攫紧。

“我从原来就看不惯你这只眼睛，现在终于不用看见了。”佐助低喃着。 

“我问你，你就会告诉我吗？”卡卡西对这个答案并不感兴趣，但还是按照对方所期盼的那样开口了。 

“他说你是恋童癖……只喜欢永远长不大的小男孩。”脱口而出的瞬间，报复的轻微快感使佐助感到前所未有的愉悦，那些黑色的情感像鬼火一样纠缠、沸腾在他的身体深处，甚至连卡卡西都发现包裹着自己下体的东西明显绞紧了些，不禁觉得有些讽刺，原来他的学生竟然要靠报复他才能高潮。 

然而当佐助的舌尖离开温热黏稠的黑色眼球时，他才发现卡卡西眼神平静而倦怠地看向他，那双眼睛里并没有愠怒或是悲伤，那些他未曾察觉的细微情绪像一滴水坠进大海，片刻间便消失地无影无踪。 卡卡西伸手抓住他那只仅存的手掌反扣在自己的手心里，轻轻地用嘴唇蹭了蹭——那只手曾亲手教过他如何从掌心缀起蓝色的雷霆……

“现在这只眼睛是鸣人给我。”他听见卡卡西对他说：“明天来参加婚礼吧，他看见你来的话一定会很开心的。”

奥赛罗的棋盘瞬间由黑面全部翻为白面。

END


End file.
